


seducing the grim reaper

by ohlookatthestars (KanbaraAkhito)



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, T to be safe enjoy kids be safe, literally steph is a sims 4 monster, thats the story, this is megans fault for telling me you could befriend the grim reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanbaraAkhito/pseuds/ohlookatthestars
Summary: Stephanie neared the plant and two options appeared on the screen. ‘Feed the Cow Plant,’ or, Stephanie’s likely option, ‘Eat the Cake.’ Damian entered the room through the kitchen door, pausing in the doorway to look first at his sister, then at the television.“What is your aim?” The question was directed at Stephanie.“I’m going to seduce the Grim Reaper.”





	seducing the grim reaper

“Stephanie,” Cassandra said, looking mildly appalled.

“I’m a woman on a mission, Cass. Don’t try and stop me.”

Cassandra quieted, watching Stephanie’s Sim approach the Cow Plant. It was aptly named Pamela, after their resident ecological terrorist and seductress. Of course, of all the choice methods to covet death in Sims 4, Stephanie chose the most obscenely ridiculous one. Starvation of the seemingly innocuous Cow Plant made for tactful and murderous flora. The plant had set out a cake—God knows where that came from—in an attempt to lure foolish Sims into its ravenous bovine jaws. Pamela was the chosen Sim to fall into such a devious and entirely avoidable trap. 

Stephanie neared the plant and two options appeared on the screen. ‘Feed the Cow Plant,’ or, Stephanie’s likely option, ‘Eat the Cake.’ Damian entered the room through the kitchen door, pausing in the doorway to look first at his sister, then at the television. 

“What is your aim?” The question was directed at Stephanie.

“I’m going to seduce the Grim Reaper.”

Damian blinked. “If Richard is not here, call me when you are near success.”

Cassandra shook her head. “No.”

Damian scowled. “Don’t be ridiculous. Brown, tell her not to be ridiculous.”

“I’m gonna have to side with Cass on this one, littlest bat. There are certain things we can’t taint your twelve-year old mind with. Yet.”

Damian’s frown only deepened. “I’m going to Jason’s,” he grumbled, betrayed.

“Bring back hoodies,” Cassandra called after him.

He looked at her like he was offended she even tried to remind him.

Cassandra’s interest returned to Stephanie’s unorthodox quest. Pamela had now been devoured by the Cow Plant, and was pronounced dead. They waited with bated breath. This was Stephanie’s third sacrifice, the last two times insufficient to garner the Reaper’s interest. 

Stephanie squealed and dropped the controller into her lap, reaching over to squeeze Cassandra and peck her lips.

“Phase 1: Complete. Time to befriend the angel of death.” 

Cassandra tilted her head and shook in silent laughter, amused by Stephanie’s determination. She was, she would admit, curious to witness the turnout. Anticipating a time-consuming seduction, Cassandra poked Stephanie’s side.

“Donuts?”

“I am so fucking in love with you.”

-

Stephanie had been mercilessly flirting with the Reaper for just over the thirty-minute mark, inhaling the donut balls Dick had brought them as Cassandra pressed them to her lips. Dick had joined them on the couch, alternating between laughing at some of the Grim Reaper’s more unsavory flirty comments and texting Wally about his sister’s insane girlfriend.

_‘sooo batgirl’s trying to fuck the grim reaper???’_

_‘w/ a character named after poison ivy. idk if isley would be mad or proud.’_

_‘dude your family is so weird.’_

_‘wally, last week bart filled ur pool w/ balloon animals at 3 am so he could pop them all at once and wake u up’_

_‘ok, but tim helped him do it’_

_‘i fold, my family is fucking crazy.’_

Cassandra grabbed Stephanie’s arm in excitement a moment later. She had become as invested in the quest as Stephanie was. 

“Bar,” she urged.

A quick glance to the Reaper’s love bar told them that Stephanie had successfully befriended them and set the romantic undertones to pursue her debaucherous intentions. 

“I’m videotaping this.” Dick sat forward, grinning and holding his phone up.

“Here goes nothing,” Stephanie muttered, Cassandra quivering happily at her side. 

“Oh my God,” Dick whispered, eyes locked on the screen like it had personally offered him the winning numbers for the lottery.

“Oh yes,” Stephanie whooped, “Woo-Hoo time.”

Tim, of course, chose that exact moment to walk in. He could only gape, rooted to the spot, as Pamela invited the _Grim Fucking Reaper_ , to bed her. The sheets covered the characters and hearts rose above them as Stephanie raised her controller in triumph. 

-

“So,” Isley said from where she fought alongside Stephanie. A planned confrontation with a new murderous syndicate thinking they could take over Gotham’s underground had required the assistance of Batman’s rogues, especially the Sirens. “I here I was involved in a deadly seduction.”

“Oh, Pam,” Stephanie raised her eyes skyward reverentially as she landed a solid kick to an assailant’s stomach, sending him flying backwards. “You have no idea.”

“I do, actually,” Isley smirked. “Nightwing had videos.”

“Oh, right.” Her baton cracked across another attacker’s cheek, and Ivy’s vines swept him up easily. “Forgot about that. Did you enjoy them?”

“Very much. Selina was so proud.”

Stephanie grinned. “Remind me to tell her she’s the greatest.”

“She showed Bruce. You should’ve seen the look on his face. She framed it.”

“Oh my God,” Stephanie gasped as Cassandra dropped into the alleyway, Harley hot on her heels. “You’re not serious.”

“Oh, she is,” Harley giggled as she swung her mallet in a deadly arc. “Aren’t ya, Red.”

“Remind me to tell her she’s the love of my undeserving life,” Stephanie laughed, amending to, “After Cass, of course.”

Cassandra couldn’t grin at her from under the mask, but she squeezed her hand as she flew by.

Stephanie turned to face another goon, cracking her neck.

“I’m gonna kill you,” the guy blundered. “You’re leaving this place dead!”

“No thanks.” Stephanie gave him her brightest smile. “I have quite literally, already fucked with Death.”

She could feel Bruce’s pained look across the comm line.

**Author's Note:**

> this is me, being a meme. i literally could not be stopped when i found out you could befriend the grim reaper, and stephcass is the water for my crops. tumblr: @annabethchsaes


End file.
